


Home.

by NeensOBrien



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, Italiano | Italian
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 21:52:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3705733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeensOBrien/pseuds/NeensOBrien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One Shot dal punto di vista di Rachel, ambientata due anni dopo la 6x13.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home.

Due anni.

Erano passati più di due anni dall’ultima volta che si era ritrovata in quel posto, e quasi non si riconosceva nella ragazza che era stata un tempo. Poteva vedere chiaramente una Rachel Berry più giovane muoversi su quel palco e cantare con tutte quelle persone che avevano significato e che significavano ancora così tanto per lei.

Aveva raggiunto tutto quello che voleva nella vita, tutti gli obiettivi che si era imposta ancora prima di sapere come farcela. Ma dentro di lei lo sapeva. Sapeva che ce l’avrebbe fatta. E non perché i suoi papà continuavano a ripeterglielo, non perché lei aveva talento. Ce l’avrebbe fatta perché per lei farcela era più importante di qualsiasi cosa. 

O almeno, era più importante di quasi ogni cosa. Tornare nell’auditorium del McKinley le fece tornare in mente l’unica cosa che per lei aveva più importanza del successo, l’unica cosa che non poteva avere, nonostante lo desiderasse con tutte le sue forze.

Negli anni passati aveva ripensato spesso al suo matrimonio, talvolta sentendosi in colpa, talvolta sentendosi la ragazza più fortunata del mondo, e dubitava che le cose potessero cambiare. Per quanto fossero ormai trascorsi più di otto anni, il lieve senso di colpa e il grande senso di rimpianto non sembravano intenzionati ad abbandonarla.

Ogni volta che guardava Jesse, un sorriso le incurvava le labbra, ed era certa di aver raggiunto la felicità completa. Ma spesso, di notte, si svegliava e per un attimo, giusto per una frazione di secondo, le sembrava che non ci fosse Jesse sdraiato al suo fianco. Quando si rendeva conto della verità, doveva trattenere le lacrime, da una parte perché non voleva svegliare suo marito, e dall’altra perché si sentiva una brutta persona.

Jesse era tutto quello che potesse desiderare, amavano le stesse cose, erano completamente sulla stessa lunghezza d’onda, ma nel contempo non era la persona con cui aveva pensato di passare tutta la vita. Sapeva che solitamente, negli anni dell’adolescenza, si incontrano molte persone con cui immagini di sposarti e di vivere felice, ma alla fine nessuna di loro è quella giusta. Certo, c’è la delusione iniziale, ma poi ogni cosa torna al proprio posto, e tu ricominci la ricerca della tua anima gemella.

Con la stessa sicurezza che provava per questa convinzione, Rachel sapeva che per lei era stato diverso. Anche lei aveva trovato una persona con cui aveva pensato di sposarsi, di avere dei figli, e di vivere felice. Aveva conosciuto quella persona ben quattordici anni prima, ma a differenza di qualunque adolescente, lei era ancora convinta che fosse la sua anima gemella.

Ama Jesse, questo era sicuro, ma non era la stessa cosa. Non sarebbe mai stata la stessa cosa.

Era tornata a Lima per il weekend, in quel periodo si era presa una pausa da Broadway per passare più tempo possibile con sua figlia, ma Jesse era alle prese con uno spettacolo e non aveva potuto accompagnarla.

Faith era nata due mesi prima, e Rachel era certa di non aver visto nulla di più bello nella sua vita. Kurt e Blaine l’avevano aiutata tantissimo nei primi tempi, passandole l’esperienza che avevano avuto con il piccolo Dalton. Lei aveva trovato divertente e al contempo dolce il fatto che avessero chiamato il loro bambino come il posto in cui si erano incontrati, in cui si erano baciati per la prima volta, e in cui Blaine aveva chiesto la mano a Kurt. In fondo la Dalton raccoglieva tutta la loro storia, e non era stato facile per nessuno dei due vederla distrutta.

E poi lei non era di certo nella condizione per giudicare il nome sentimentale che avevano scelto. Aveva chiamato sua figlia Faith per farle capire che nella vita tutto quello che contava era credere. Credere in se stessi, credere nei propri ideali, credere in tutto quello che ci dà una ragione di andare avanti. E questa era la ragione ufficiale.

Persino in quel momento non sapeva se era stata una buona idea o meno, se avrebbe dovuto mantenere le distanze da un passato tanto doloroso, ma quando aveva dovuto scegliere un nome, tutto le era sembrato chiaro ed immediato. Dubitava che Jesse si ricordasse il medley dei Journey che le Nuove Direzioni avevano cantato alle regionali dodici anni prima, e anche se fosse, non poteva sapere che cos’era successo prima che iniziassero a cantare.

Era stata la prima volta che Rachel si sentiva dire ‘Ti amo’, e nulla le era apparso più perfetto. Era sembrato quasi parte integrante della canzone che avevano cantato pochi istanti dopo, e avrebbe portato il ricordo di quel momento nel suo cuore, per sempre. E ora, con sua figlia Faith, quel ricordo avrebbe continuato a vivere. Un istante perfetto costantemente sotto gli occhi di Rachel.

Jesse non ne sarebbe stato entusiasta se l’avesse saputo, e a ragione. Avevano parlato più volte di quell’argomento, ma quasi sempre i loro discorsi erano durati appena pochi minuti. Rachel amava tornare con la mente a quei momenti, ma quando erano gli altri a farglielo fare, sentiva di non poterci riuscire. Si ritrovava come bloccata, come costretta a dire cose che erano solo sue, che non voleva condividere con nessuno. Nemmeno con suo marito.

Ogni volta che tornava a Lima, il tempo si annullava e tutto le sembrava accaduto solo pochi giorni prima. Tutto le faceva venire in mente i bei momenti passati in quel posto. Le cene al Bel Grissino, il negozio di dischi, il Lima Bean, ma soprattutto il McKinley.

I suoi papà avevano insistito per passare del tempo con Faith, e lei non aveva avuto nessuna obiezione. Per la prima volta dopo sette anni si stavano riavvicinando, e anche se Rachel non si faceva illusioni, le piaceva l’idea che riuscissero finalmente a parlare tra di loro. Non voleva mettersi in mezzo, quindi uscire di casa le era sembrata l’unica opzione possibile.

Quasi senza pensarci, era andata al McKinley. Anche dopo tutto quel tempo, ogni cosa la riportava lì. Non aveva detto a nessuno del suo arrivo, e il Preside Shuester l’aveva accolta con un abbraccio ed un sorriso enorme. Sapeva che lui la considerava, insieme a tutti gli altri membri del Glee Club, come uno dei suoi figli, e la cosa non avrebbe potuto farle più piacere. Infondo anche lei lo reputava una sorta di padre, una guida senza la quale non ce l’avrebbe mai fatta.

Avevano parlato del più e del meno, e lei gli aveva promesso di cenare con lui ed Emma quella sera, per fargli conoscere Faith. Nel sentire il nome della bambina, l’espressione del professore era mutata, come se ne avesse intuito il significato, e probabilmente l’aveva capito davvero. Solamente Kurt e Blaine sapevano per certo perché l’avesse chiamata Faith, ed entrambi l’avevano reputata una scelta stupenda, anche se il sorriso di Kurt era pieno di tristezza mentre lo diceva.

Non era facile per lui, non lo era mai stato, ma Rachel era sicura che fosse il motivo per cui l’amico era così affezionato a sua figlia. Era capace di stare anche un’ora fermo mentre la guardava dormire, anche se i suoi pensieri sembravano essere da tutt’altra parte.

Era passata a salutare anche Sam, e tutti gli altri professori che avevano continuato ad insegnare lì. Le si riempiva il cuore di gioia nel vedere che le Nuove Direzioni guidate dall’amico ormai erano diventate persino più popolari dei Cheerios. E stranamente la cosa non aveva provocato ripercussioni da parte di Sue che, tornata ad essere la coach dei cheerleader, aveva comunque mantenuto un atteggiamento conciliante nei confronti dei gruppi di canto. Anzi, il professor Shuester le aveva detto persino che a volte andava a cena da lui ed Emma.

Non sapeva esattamente come si era ritrovata nell’auditorium, si ricordava solamente di aver guardato con un’aria triste una ragazza prendere dei libri dal suo vecchio armadietto, e ad un tratto stava scendendo la scalinata di sinistra, passando una mano sulle poltrone al suo fianco.

Guardò il tavolo da cui si seguivano le audizioni, ma lo superò, non era quello il suo posto. Lo sapeva con una sicurezza assoluta, e quando mise i piedi sul palco, ogni cosa andò al proprio posto.

Non era più Rachel Berry, la stella di Broadway, vincitrice di un Tony a soli venticinque anni. Su quel palco tornava Rachel Berry, la ragazzina ebrea che aveva tante insicurezze e una sola sicurezza: di essere destinata a diventare una star.

Poi diventò Rachel Berry, la ragazzina ebrea con tante insicurezze ma con una sicurezza in più: era sicura di essersi innamorata.

Da quel momento tutto era migliorato, tutto era cambiato. Aveva trovato una cosa che era più importante di Broadway, una cosa che non si sarebbe fatta scappare per nessun motivo al mondo.

Ma se l’era fatta scappare, più volte.

Quando l’aveva tradito con Puck per vendetta.

Quando lui l’aveva fatta partire per New York.

Quando aveva abbandonato le speranze, e aveva smesso di aspettarlo.

Quando aveva lasciato la stanza d’albergo.

E poi se l’era fatto scappare una volta di troppo.

Scosse la testa per scacciare quel pensiero, non poteva ricominciare a piangere dopo tutti quegli anni, ammesso che avesse mai smesso di farlo. A volte, quando era sotto la doccia, inconsciamente si metteva a pensare alla sua vita, a tutto quello che era un tempo, e prima di accorgersene le sue lacrime si mescolavano all’acqua.

Sapeva che Jesse non si meritava nulla di tutto quello, era un uomo fantastico e il marito perfetto, ma Rachel non poteva farci nulla, se non controllarsi quando era con lui.

Ma come poteva controllarsi in quel momento? Quando ogni centimetro di quel palco le ricordava i momenti passati con lui? Il loro primo bacio, la proposta di matrimonio, il momento in cui gli aveva detto che lui era la sua casa, persino la gomitata che le aveva dato le faceva rimpiangere quei tempi.

Forse, se si fossero sposati subito, le cose sarebbero andate diversamente. Sapeva che non avrebbero corso il rischio di pentirsene, come avrebbero potuto? Erano perfetti insieme, erano uno il mondo dell’altro e questo la faceva stare ancora peggio.

Era per quel motivo che aveva accuratamente evitato di tornare al McKinley nei due anni precedenti, e soprattutto nell’auditorium. Quei ricordi dolci ma nel contempo dolorosi erano quasi ingestibili.

Attraversò il palco, il silenzio rotto solamente dal suono dei suoi passi, e si fermò solamente davanti alle tre foto appese al muro. Nonostante il tempo, nessuno aveva osato muoverle, quello era il loro posto, fianco a fianco. Lillian Adler, il vero motivo per cui Rachel era arrivata ad avere successo. La foto dell’ultima performance che avevano fatto tutti insieme, quando avevano rinominato l’auditorium. E poi lui.

Rachel non poteva impedire a lacrime silenziose di solcarle le guance mentre fissava il suo viso. Al contrario di lei, lui non sarebbe mai cambiato, ma un’altra cosa che sarebbe rimasta per sempre immutata erano i sentimenti che la legavano a quel posto. Che la legavano a lui.

Le dita di Rachel sfiorarono il vetro, come ad accarezzare il viso di Finn, e le parole uscirono come un sussurro dalla sua bocca, mentre un sorriso le incurvava le labbra.

“Sono a casa”.


End file.
